


Not-So-Idle Hands

by nickelkeep



Series: AMOK2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Heavy Petting, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, Washing the Impala (Supernatural), interrupting moose, working on the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean had a tendency to avoid talking by working on Baby. He knew it was pointless, he'd have to talk to Cas eventually. They lived together. They went on hunts together.And it was Dean who kissed Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: AMOK2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Not-So-Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffingtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffingtea/gifts).



> Day Six. I think I finally got my numbers right. Today was a prompt for some fluff for the lovely and amazing [spiffingtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffingtea/) from the lovely and amazing [Oriana!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/)  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean had a tendency to avoid talking by working on Baby. He knew it was pointless, he'd have to talk to Cas eventually. They lived together. They went on hunts together.

And it was Dean who kissed Cas.

He was just so relieved to see that Cas hadn't been seriously injured on this last hunt. Dean had watched in fear as Cas collapsed under the witch's spell, then took her down with a single witch-killing bullet. Cas had barely been back on his feet when Dean grabbed his face and kissed him.

The ride back to the bunker had been awkward at best. Sam covered his mouth to keep from commenting and snickering. Cas wouldn't even look at Dean in the rearview mirror. Dean wanted to talk, needed to speak, and even he would admit that was out of character for him. 

Once Baby was in her spot, Cas had hopped out and headed into the bunker. A tightness wound itself around Dean's heart, and he didn't know what to do. Sam came to his rescue and offered to take Dean's bag to his room. With his hands idle, Dean took the opportunity to do some maintenance on the Impala, ready to come to terms with whatever the angel came back with.

That had been three hours ago. 

Dean had checked the oil, flushed some lines, topped off the fluids, and replaced a spark plug that was about to burn out. Once he had finished that, and there was still no sign of Cas returning to the garage, he moved on to cleaning off the grime and dirt from their trip. Dean was in the middle of sponging down a particularly difficult patch of mud when a voice startled him.

"Dean?"

He looked up quickly - nearly falling over - and found Cas standing in the doorway to the bunker. Dean felt his cheeks heat up, and he looked back down. "Hey, Cas."

"I thought you were going to come into the bunker once we returned." The clop of Cas' shoes against the cement floor caused Dean to look up. Cas was moving closer, and Dean's heart started to beat a tattoo. "I was wondering what was taking so long."

"What?" Dean stood up straight and looked at Cas in confusion. "You were waiting for me?"

Cas nodded and finished closing the distance between them. "The entire trip home, I felt your longing, your pleading. I knew that you wanted to talk, and I figured you wanted to do it somewhere comfortable." He looked over his shoulder and back at the door to the bunker. "You still want to talk. You want to say it."

"What? The fact that you scared the shit out of me?" Dean left the sponge sitting on top of Baby's hood and hesitantly wrapped his arms behind Cas' neck. "Or the fact that if I had lost you, you never would have heard me say 'I love you?'"

"About time, Dean." Cas pressed his lips against Dean's, locking them together in a sweet soft kiss.

Dean sighed happily as Cas pulled back. The kiss had sent little pulses of electricity through his body, restarting his heart anew. "Never knew a kiss could feel like that, Cas." He ran his fingers through the scruff of hair at the back of Cas' neck before leaning in and taking another kiss.

Cas' mouth broke into a grin, and he rested their foreheads together. "I didn't either." He traced his hands down Dean's sides and rested them on his hips. Cas slowly walked Dean backward, bumping him into the Impala. As he pinned Dean against his beloved car, he reclaimed Dean's mouth in a messy, heated kiss.

"Damn, Cas." Dean gasped for air as he stared at the angel holding him. "So much for not knowing what you're doing."

"The pizza guy taught me a thing or two. As did your folder marked, 'Stay Away Sammy.'" Cas lightly dragged his teeth along Dean's neck, before stopping to suck along Dean's jaw. "There were times, Dean, where you frustrated me so much, and I couldn't do anything but take matters into my own hands."

Dean lifted his leg and gently pressed it into Cas' crotch, eliciting a moan. "So you'd say you've gotten pretty 'handsy?'" Dean tugged at Cas' shirt, pulling it out from being tucked into his pants, and pushed his hands up underneath the fabric. "What else has the pizza man taught you?"

"It's more of what the men in your gym movies have shown me than the pizza man." Cas tugged at the button of Dean's jeans, popping them open before pushing the zipper down. "I would need to discover what it is you like. It may take me a try or two."

"Or three, or four. We can experiment all we want, Cas." Dean pulled Cas back in by the back of his neck, moaning into their kiss.

"Cas! Dean! Hey, guys!" Sam walked into the garage, his laptop in hand. "So get this…" He looked up from the computer and stopped in place. "Really?" Sam lifted the laptop up and held it in front of his face. "People walk through here, you two. They need to get to their cars!" He risked a peek over his computer and hid back underneath it when he realized the only thing Cas and Dean did was look at him. "Seriously. I'm happy for you two getting your heads out of your asses, but can you all do us a favor and save our brains by doing this shit in one of your rooms?" Sam turned in place and started heading back into the bunker. "Get that out of your system and meet me in the War Room when you're done!"

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas' cheek before resting his head on Cas' shoulder. "Come on, Angel. You can show me all the fun tricks you've learned."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
